ALEXIA
by ChibiMisakii
Summary: Alexia est une de ces filles froides, hantées par leurs passés désastreux. Et un jour, elle rencontre Castiel. Et leurs deux esprits froids et butés se percutèrent.
1. Chapitre 1

****Alexia's POV****

Je me réveillai, toute en sueur. Un énième cauchemar me faisant revivre ce supplice. Je frottai mes yeux et regardai l'horloge. 6h55. Le réveil sonnera dans cinq minutes.

Paresseusement, j'enlevai mon alarme et me levai difficilement. Je déambulai à travers ma chambre, pris des vêtements et partis me laver.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes longs cheveux noirs étaient décoiffés et je ressemblais à un vampire avec mes yeux gonflés encore rouges et ma peau pâle. Sérieusement, on dirait que je n'étais jamais sortie de ma vie !

Comme quoi, même "Blanche-Neige" a une tête de cul au réveil. Je repensai à se surnom en me lavant. C'était un surnom pathétique que mes anciens camarades de classe m'avaient donné. J'espérai juste ne pas avoir de nouveau ce genre d'attention cette fois.

La voix de ma tante me tira de mes pensées tandis que je finissais de m'habiller.

\- Alexia chérie ! J'ai fait des pancakes, tu viens ?

J'ai déménagé chez Agatha il y a trois semaines, laissant mes parents dans le Connecticut. Et maintenant me voilà dans une petite ville de Rhode Island, accablée par la fraîcheur d'ici. Certes la différence de climat n'était pas élevé entre ces deux régions mais je ne pouvais percevoir un léger changement.

Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre. Depuis longtemps j'avais ce besoin de partir et de tout recommencer. Mon passé n'était que trop sombre et je ne voulais plus voir cette pitié qu'ils avaient dans les yeux quand ils me regardaient.

Je descendis les escaliers, humant la douce odeur des pancakes de ma tante.

En me voyant, Agatha se précipita vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je savais qu'en emménageant avec elle, j'aurai la paix. Plus de petits soins, plus de présence étouffante. Certains auraient adoré vivre comme ça mais moi je le fuyais tel la peste.

Je m'assis au comptoir de la cuisine. Ma tante y avait disposé toutes sortes de viennoiseries qui me décrochèrent un sourire. Je pris un simple croissant et un verre de jus de fruit avant de prendre mon sac et de dire au revoir à Agatha.

 **[...]**

Je montai dans le métro, assez rempli à cette heure-ci. Je me précipitai à une des dernières places qui restait, veillant à ne bousculer personne. En m'asseyant, j'esquissai un sourire. Je pourrai peut-être finir ma nuit ici. Mais avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux, je vis une vieille dame essayant péniblement de trouver un siège de libre. Mon visage se tordit en un léger sourire aimable et je me levai pour lui laisser le mien. Elle me remercia chaleureusement et je me retrouvai debout, sautant pour attraper une de ses foutus lanières se trouvant au plafond.

J'allais abandonner quand je vis un bras, s'accrocher à l'attache que je visais. Je lançai un coup d'oeil à la personne miracle. C'était un garçon de mon âge je dirais, avec des cheveux rouges lui arrivant aux épaules, une mâchoire carrée, des traits durs et des yeux justes... wow. Ils étaient d'un gris acier, le genre qui vous transperce d'un seul regard. Lui aussi me regardait intensément et je baissai les yeux pour attraper timidement sa manche. Le reste du trajet se déroula sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlions.

J'arrivai au lycée, décidée à être un peu plus sociable cette année. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur mon chemin mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'avais pris l'habitude que les gens me regardent curieusement... peut-être était-ce à cause de ma ressemblance avec une poupée.

Après avoir demander mon chemin, je toquai à la porte de la salle des délégués. N'attendant pas une quelconque réponse, je l'ouvris et vis de dos un garçon aux cheveux blonds, occupé à ranger des papiers. J'attendis un moment mais impatiente, je me décidai à parler.

\- Bonjour.

Le garçon sursauta et écarquilla ses yeux couleur miel en me dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. La phrase "Mes yeux sont là" me brûlait la langue mais je m'abstenus, ne voulant pas me faire de problèmes le premier jour. Je feignais donc l'ignorance.

\- Heu... bonjour... tu dois être la nouvelle : Alexia il me semble, il bafouilla en rougissant.

J'hochai la tête et lui demandai mon emploi du temps, avec un petit sourire. Il farfouilla dans ses papiers et se présenta sous le nom de Nathaniel, le délégué de ma classe. Il en sortit une fiche et me la tendit.

\- Nous avons histoire-géographie en première heure.

Je fis une légère grimace. Cette matière n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et me dirigeai vers ce qui semblait être ma salle de classe. Je toquai une nouvelle fois à la porte, hésitante.

\- Mademoiselle Kimpton ! Vous avez failli être en retard. Venez-vous présenter au tableau, ordonna le professeur.

Super. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, intrigués par cette nouvelle un peu bizarre qui mesure à tout vas un mètre cinquante-sept. Je m'avançai d'un pas assuré au tableau, scrutant moi aussi mes camarades. On aurait dit un carnaval tellement leur couleur de cheveux différaient.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Alexia Kimpton, j'ai 17 ans et je suis japonaise.

Le professeur opina du chef et me désigna une place à côté d'un certain "Lysandre". Je parcourais la salle des yeux avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que deux places. La première se trouvait près un mec aux cheveux blancs et la seconde à la droite d'une jolie fille à la touffe blanche.

Je m'assis à la place et regardai discrètement mon voisin. Ses yeux vairons se baladaient rêveusement à travers la fenêtre et il semblait à ce moment-là dans un tout autre monde. Ses iris étaient d'une couleur que je trouvais simplement magnifique. L'oeil droit était vert tandis que le gauche était jaune, ce qui incitait le mystère. Il se rendit surement compte de ma présence car il tourna la tête vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien.

\- Enchanté, douce poupée.

En signe de salutation, je fis un signe de tête et essayai de me concentrer sur le cours que monsieur Campbell, en vain.

Je repensai alors au gars dans le métro. Je me demandai si il était dans mon lycée... Après tout il était bien descendu à la même station que moi. J'avais aussi remarqué qu'une chaise demeurait vide dans la classe. Surement un élève malade.

 **[...]**

Après que la sonnerie indiquant la pause de midi eut sonné, je remarquai un carnet en rangeant mes affaires. Il était noir, simple, dégageant néanmoins une certaine mélancolie. Je me souvenais l'avoir vu dans les mains de Lysandre durant le cours de histoire-géo. Il devait être à lui.

Je rangeai le carnet dans mon sac et partis me chercher un endroit tranquille où je pourrais manger. Je trouvai une porte menant à un escalier montant. Je montai une à une les marches et m'arrêtai sec. Le toit. Oh non. Je m'apprêtais à sortir en courant quand je me suis dis : _"Et pourquoi pas ?"_

C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Je n'avais qu'à affronter ma peur et ignorer le fait que je pouvais tomber à tout moment, même étant très éloignée du rebord. C'était surement le seul endroit tranquille de ce bahut alors je devais y aller.

 **Castiel's POV**

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Lys' m'avait dit qu'il me rejoindrait dans moins de cinq minutes. Ce crétin s'était soit perdu, soit avait du oublier encore une fois. J'allumais pour me calmer et commençais à lui envoyer un message quand la grosse porte en métal s'ouvrit doucement.

\- C'est pas trop tôt putain ! Râlai-je en me levant.

Mais ce n'était pas Lysandre. C'était une fille, les yeux rivés sur son sac et marchant d'un pas déterminé vers l'endroit le plus éloigné du bord. Sa main serrait fermement la lanière de son sac et je crus même la voir légèrement trembler.

Je l'observai plus attentivement et me rendis compte que c'était la petite de ce matin. Enfin, je dis "petite" car elle ne dépassait pas les un mètre soixante. Cependant elle provoquait autour d'elle une sorte d'aura mystérieuse qui me donnait envie de la percer à jour.

Elle s'assit contre un mur, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de ma présence. Soudain, mon coeur manqua un battement. Sous la lumière du soleil, ses yeux azurs étaient clairs, presque translucides. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux brillaient et sa peau blanche semblait délicate. Elle avait de belles lèvres pulpeuses naturellement rouge sang et putain, j'avais envie de la plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser sauvagement.

J'avais non loin de moi, une poupée.

\- Hé la p'tite, l'appelais-je en me rasseyant.

Elle leva son regard vers moi et sembla surprise un court instant. Elle fit un discret sourire mais ne me répondit pas, se contentant de sortir de son sac un sandwich. Je fronçai les sourcils. D'où elle se permet de m'ignorer celle-là ? Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ou quoi ? Je suis pourtant connu dans toute la ville !

\- J'aime pas qu'on m'ignore.

\- Hé bien tu vas devoir t'y habituer avec moi monsieur bad boy.

Mes poings se serrèrent. Encore une remarque comme ça et je jure que je briserai ma promesse qui se constitue à ne pas frapper les filles. Oui, je suis un peu impulsif. Juste un peu.

\- J'ai vraiment l'air de ces victimes appelés "Bad boy" qui tombent amoureux comme des faibles de la coincée et à qui la plus grande faute est d'avoir volé un paquet de cigarette ? Demandais-je durement.

Elle se releva, ne me quittant pas des yeux. J'avais l'impression de distinguer les plus belles eaux des mers paradisiaques dans ses iris. Ma respiration se coupa un moment avant qu'elle ne prononce un "oui" bien distinct.

Je ne pus me contrôler plus et la poussai violemment contre le mur. Elle tomba par terre sous le choc et pourtant quand son regard croisa de nouveau le mien, je ne perçus pas la peur qu'éprouvait les gens dans ce genre de situation, pas la détresse.

L'incompréhension et la colère me dominaient. J'étais allé beaucoup trop loin. Mais au lieu de m'excuser, je me suis enfuis comme un lâche.

* * *

 _Salut._

 _Cette fanfiction date d'il y a très longtemps._

 _Je m'excuse donc pour ma plume maladroite, bourrée de fautes et d'incohérences._


	2. Chapitre 2

Je restai un moment dans la cage d'escalier, me demandant s'il était bon de m'excuser. Certes, je l'avais un peu poussé mais c'était elle qui a commencé en me répondant !

Après un long moment de débat contre moi-même, je me levai, décidé à me faire pardonner. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte. Depuis combien de temps je ne m'étais pas sentis aussi coupable ?

Je cherchai du regard la fille et la retrouvai, se balançant, les pieds à moitié dans le vide. Mais elle est folle ou quoi ? Je me jetai sur elle pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne tombe. J'entourai mes bras autour de son corps frêle et nous nous écrasâmes au sol. Ce contact m'avait fait frisonner et je crus sentir la même chose de son côté. Je la gardai dans mes bras, la tête dans sa nuque. Elle sent la rose. Putain ce qu'elle sent bon. _(voir média)_

\- Hey... tu peux me lâcher ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant un peu sur ma manche.

Reprenant mes esprits, je m'enlevai précipitamment d'elle et m'installai à une distance raisonnable cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

\- Tu essayais de faire quoi au juste ? Lui demandai-je en me levant et en dépoussiérant mes vêtements.

La poupée me regarda, amusée. Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi elle était à moitié dans le vide non ?

\- Je rêvassais...

J'arquai un sourcil. Rêvasser ? Elle s'est prise pour une philosophe elle ? Je remarquai un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait et même si c'était pour se moquer de moi, son sourire était magnifique.

 **Alexia's POV**

\- Donc tu es revenu ? Je lui demandai en lui faisant un sourire narquois.

Le rouge cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se gratta la nuque, visiblement gêné.

\- Oui je... je suis venu pour m'excuser. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du te pousser comme ça mais pour ma défense c'est toi qui a commencé !

Je souris et acquiesçai. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon comme ça. J'avouai cependant que je ne pensais pas le voir revenir. Il me semblait qu'il était typique le genre à ne jamais s'excuser non plus.

Je m'étais peut-être trompée à son sujet...

Je m'excusai à mon tour puisque comme il le dit si bien "C'est moi qui ai commencé" et m'adossai contre le mur, en position assise. Je sortis mon livre L'étranger d'Albert Camus et commençai ma lecture sous le regard argenté du rebelle.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un classique, répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon bouquin.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une poupée savait lire, dit-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Je ne savais pas que Salamèche savait parler.

Je l'entendis rire. Un son grave, mélodieux et sexy. Putain.

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- Il met en scène un indifférent, un de ces hommes qui vit, mais pas pour lui. Pas pour les autres non plus. Il est juste là, agissant au gré de l'instant, se laissant porter par les événements présents et ne s'attardant pas aux conséquences de ses actes dans le futur et encore moins à celles qui ont régit son passé.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer ce livre.

\- En effet, avouais-je en souriant amèrement.

Un silence s'installa. Pas ce genre de silence gênant mais plutôt réconfortant.

\- Ce type là, il dit en désignant du menton mon livre. C'est tout ton contraire non ?

Je m'arrêtai de lire, choquée. Il avait compris alors qu'il me connaissait depuis vingt minutes. C'était le premier.

\- Oui.

Il hocha la tête et plongea son regard sur l'horizon. Il semblait réfléchir pendant que je l'observai. Le vent faisait légèrement voler ses cheveux rouges et le soleil éclaircissait ses iris grises.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Je lui demandai.

\- Castiel.

\- C'est pas courant.

\- Et toi ? Il ignora ma remarque et me regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- Alexia.

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et me fixa intensément. Je me perdis dans ses yeux aciers, à la fois perçants et doux. Malgré son apparence de badboy, il était intelligent. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché. Son regard passa sur mes lèvres et il s'avança encore, au point que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage.

\- Tu es trop près, je lui chuchotai avant de me reculer.

Je me retenais de rire en voyant sa tête. Il était clairement pétrifié, la bouche entre-ouverte et son regard fixant l'endroit où j'étais.

Je ris légèrement et il sembla reprendre ses esprits puisqu'il se gratta la nuque avec néanmoins un sourire.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me remballe aussi directement.

\- Alors ne l'oublie pas Salamèche, je ne suis pas comme les autres, lui annonçais-je avant de me lever.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et m'enfonçai dans les sombres escaliers.

 **[...]**

La journée passa un peu trop longtemps à mon goût et dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipitai dans les couloirs.

Je me fis cependant arrêter par deux filles. La première à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'un blanc pur me lança un grand sourire.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Rosalya et voici Priya !

Ses yeux d'or pétillaient et mon regard dévia sur son amie nommée Priya. Elle était le contraire de la blanche avec sa peau de couleur café, sa chevelure brune et ses yeux saphirs. Son sourire était aussi éclatant que celui de la première.

\- On t'a cherché partout pendant la pause de midi mais on ne t'a pas trouvé, continua Rosalya.

\- Oui, j'étais sur le toit.

\- Ah tu as surement vu Castiel alors ! Il avait rendez-vous avec Lys' mais je pense qu'il a oublié ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Hum oui, on a un peu discuté.

\- Alors tu es tombée sous son charme ? Il n'y a que deux façons de le voir : soit comme un badboy qui fait rêver les filles soit une brute épaisse qui fait peur.

\- Aucun des deux pour ma part...

Certes, je l'avais pris pour un badboy mais il était beaucoup plus que ça au final. Je regardai Rosalya faire un monologue quand la brune rit et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. Miracle !

\- Puisque tu n'as pas mangé avec nous ce midi, on voudrait t'inviter à aller dans un café.

Les filles me faisaient un grand sourire et d'un coup, je me sentis mal de ne pas accepter. Je soupirai discrètement et acceptai.

 **[...]**

En moins de dix minutes, je m'étais retrouvée à une table sur la terrasse d'un café, un chocolat chaud entre mes mains et une Rosalya qui me bombardait de questions.

\- T'as un copain ?

\- Je...

\- T'aimes la mode ?

\- Heu...

\- Et tu...

\- Ok Rosa', je vais prendre les commandes, coupa Priya à mon plus grand plaisir. Les questions trop personnels n'ont jamais été mon fort.

\- D'où tu viens ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sont tout le temps en train de sourire. Ca ne leur donne pas des rides à force ?

\- Je viens d'Hartford dans le Connecticut mais je suis née à Tokyo.

\- Wow et tu y as vécu combien de temps ? Demanda Rosalya tout excitée.

\- A peu près trois ans...

\- Donc tu sais parler le Japonais ?! C'est génial !

Je souris mais la contredis. Je connais un peu les bases mais n'étant pas très calée en langue, je n'en sais pas plus. Ma famille m'a toujours parlé en américain.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue ici en fait ?

\- Pour changer d'air, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas trop m'étaler.

Priya sembla me comprendre puisqu'elle lança un sujet sur la mode, ce qui réjouit la blanche au plus au point. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Rosalya dévira sur un sujet plus sensible.

\- Alors Alexia, tu sors avec un mec ?

\- Pas vraiment... je ris nerveusement.

\- Pas même des vues sur quelqu'un ? Insista-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Elle vient d'arriver, comme veux-tu qu'elle en ait ? Demanda la brune en riant.

\- Hum.. et toi Priya ? Esquivai-je le sujet.

L'indienne sourit mystérieusement avant d'annoncer qu'elle sort avec un certain Michaël. Il est brun avec de grands yeux bleus et fait parti de l'équipe de basket du lycée.

\- Et toi Rosalya ?

\- Je suis en couple avec Leigh, le frère de Lysandre.

Lysandre... Ce prénom me disait quelque chose. Je réfléchis un peu avant de comprendre qu'il était le type à ma gauche en histoire-géo. J'hochai la tête et suivi d'un air un peu absent la conversation. Il me semblait que ce Lysandre avait rendez-vous avec Salamèche sur le toit. Bizarrement, je les voyais très bien être amis.

 **[...]**

Deux heures passèrent rapidement et les filles durent rentrer. Je leur fis la bise avant de me diriger moi aussi vers mon appartement.

Sur le chemin, je repensais à la journée que j'avais passé. Elle avait été plus joyeuse que je ne le pensais...

Je me mis tout à coup à avoir chaud. Je m'arrêtai et m'assis sur un banc puis portai ma main à mon front. La fièvre encore. A croire que ça ne me quittera jamais.

Quelques minutes après avoir pris un cachet, je me levai et entrai dans un parc, regardant rêveusement les alentours. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu un chien qui me sauta dessus. Je tombai et il en profita pour me lécher la joue. Mon visage se tordit en une grimace. J'ai de la bave de chien sur moi en plus d'une fièvre. Génial.

\- Putain Démon qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et cherchai dans mon esprit cette voix. J'étais sure de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Le beauceron ne me quittant pas, son maître le tira par son collier pour pouvoir l'enlever de mon petit corps.

\- Hey ça va ?

Je me relevai avec l'aide de sa main et en me tenant la tête. J'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant.

\- Castiel ?!

\- Poupée ? Tu fous quoi ici ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Je lâchai précipitamment sa main et baissai la tête en dépoussiérant mes vêtements. Pourquoi je sens que je vais avoir droit à un discours sarcastique ?

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire renverser par un chien ? Ricana-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit...

\- Il fait deux fois mon poids ton chien, soufflai-je.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et me fit esquisser un sourire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi et je suis passée par ici.

Il hocha la tête et le chien se frotta à mes jambes. Je souris et m'abaissai à son niveau, caressant doucement son pelage.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Démon.

J'haussai un sourcil, plutôt surprise. Ce n'était pas très commun comme nom. Un peu comme son propriétaire vous allez dire.

\- Démon ? C'est censé faire peur ? Je pouffai.

\- Exactement, me répondit-il avec sérieux.

\- Ca n'a pas vraiment marché alors.

Je continuai à caresser la tête de ce beauceron mâle. Sa bouille satisfaite était juste trop mignonne. Sa langue était sortie et ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés.

Je relevai le visage et vis le rebelle, avec une mine décomposée. Quoi, ne pas avoir un chien qui faisait très peur le dérangeait autant ? Je ris doucement à cette simple pensée. Castiel m'observa intensément puis sembla se reprendre.

\- C'est la première fois qu'il est gentil avec des inconnus. Normalement il te ferait trembler, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse avec une expression boudeuse.

\- Oui, bien sûr, j'acquiesçai en me levant, souriante.

Je ramassai mon sac qui était resté par terre après ma chute et enlevai encore la poussière présente sur mon jean.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

Je donnai une dernière caresse sur la tête du chien et souris à Castiel. Je me retournai et repris mon chemin, sentant le regard du rouge dans mon dos.

 **[...]**

 _" ...Ooh, na na yeah_

 _Don't act like you know me, like you know me,_

 _na na yeah_

 _I am not your homie, not your, hoo, na na yeah..."_

Mon réveil me réveilla et je soufflai en plaquant ma main sur mes yeux. Difficilement, je me levai et partis m'habiller.

Mon chocolat chaud en main, je me posai sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Dehors, le vent faisait tomber les feuilles orangées et les gens dans la rue étaient emmitouflées dans leur veste.

Mon regard se promenait paresseusement sur l'horizon et je repensai à mon premier jour. Elle s'était passée étonnement bien. Certes, il y avait eu Castiel mais objectivement, c'était pas mal.

\- Tu vas être en retard ma puce !

La voix de ma tante me fit sortir de mes pensées et je fronçai les sourcils. Je pris mon portable et regardai l'heure : 08h57 ? J'écarquillai les yeux, attrapai mon sac et sortis de l'appartement en vitesse. Il ne me restai plus que trois minutes putain ! Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'arriver en retard.

 **[...]**

J'arrivai au lycée. Les couloirs étant déjà vides, je courrai en direction de ma salle mais percutai quelque chose de dur. Evidemment, je tombai et mon derrière entra en contact avec le sol. J'avais l'impression de souvent chuter en ce moment...

\- Il faut faire attention où vous allez mademoiselle.

Je relevai la tête et observai la personne en face de moi. Lysandre ? Il me tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur et je me rappelai soudainement de son carnet. Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortit son carnet je lui donnai. Il me remercia et fronça les sourcils en le feuilletant.

\- L'as-tu lu ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils à mon tour.

Son visage afficha une mine soulagée avant qu'il ne reprenne son sourire habituel.

\- Je t'accompagne en cours ?

J'hochai la tête avec un léger sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes dans un silence confortable vers notre salle de classe.

Je toquai doucement à la porte, qui laissa apparaître madame Pérez, une femme âgée de trente ans. Je l'avais eu en troisième heure de la matinée hier et déjà, j'avais réussi à cerner son personnage.

Grande, mince et jolie pour son âge, elle était typiquement le genre de prof gentille mais ferme. Et aussi le genre à coucher avec ses élèves. Et même si elle ne serait pas du tout partante au début, elle se laisserait aller et surement, développerait des sentiments pour lui.

\- Si ? Demanda-t-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

\- Holà, disculparnos por haber llegado tarde. (Bonjour, désolé d'être en retard.), répondit Lysandre.

La professeure hocha la tête et nous laissa entrer dans sa classe. Je remarquai à mon étonnement la présence du rebelle qui me fixait. Le blanc et moi nous assîmes côte à côte et passâmes le cours en silence avec quelques brides de conversation de temps en temps. Je sentais le regard meurtrier de quelqu'un dans mon dos mais ne m'était pas retournée.

 **Castiel's POV**

Pendant tout le cours, je regardai mon meilleur ami parler avec Alexia d'un oeil noir. Pourquoi osait-il lui adresser la parole, lui qui d'habitude était si distant et pas très loquent. Oui, j'ai dit le mot "loquent". Je l'avais vu dans un dictionnaire mais n'étais toujours pas sur de son emploi.

Je rejoignis Lysandre et nous sortîmes de la salle.

\- Pourquoi t'as parlé à cette fille, toi qui est si silencieux normalement ? Je ricanai en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Elle est intéressante et plutôt mystérieuse, répondit-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils et m'apprêtai à lui en demander plus quand des voix parvinrent à nous.

\- Hé t'as vu la nouvelle ?

\- Ouais, elle est putain de bonne ! S'exclama un autre.

Je m'arrêtai, tournai violemment la tête et regardai les petits cons qui osaient parler d'Alexia comme ça. Trois garçons et une fille étaient adossés sur les casiers.

\- On dit qu'elle ressemble à une poupée, intervint la fille.

\- En tous cas, j'me la ferai bien.

\- T'es dégueu' Matt ! Ria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Je serrai les poings et m'avançai vers eux avant d'attraper par le col le mec. Je le plaquai contre un casier, sous les cris de peur des autres. Ils ne feront rien, je le savais très bien.

\- Tu parles plus jamais d'elle comme ça, c'est clair ? Le menaçai-je.

Le type hocha vivement la tête, apeuré. Je relevai le menton et plissai les yeux avant de le relâcher et de le laisser tomber mollement au sol. Je repris ma route en sens inverse, Lysandre sur mes talons. Je devais sécher pour me calmer.

\- Tu n'en a pas fait un peu trop ? Me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je grognai en réponse. Je savais très bien que j'en avais fait trop mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais fait. Je sortis du bâtiment étouffant, pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et sortis une cigarette.

Mon meilleur ami se posa à côté de moi en silence et prit son carnet noir. Là-dedans, il notait tous ses poèmes et chansons pour qu'après nous les jouons.

 **Alexia's POV**

La matinée passa rapidement et Lysandre et Castiel n'étaient pas revenus. Rosalya et Priya m'ayant demandé de manger avec elle, j'avais accepté et nous nous retrouvâmes à une table en plein milieu du self. J'apercevais très bien les regards insistants que me lançaient les autres mais n'y faisais pas attention. Question d'habitude je suppose...

Les filles s'étaient lancées dans une conversation passionnante à propos de la nouvelle collection de Jean-Paul Gauthier ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je devais avouer que je n'écoutais pas vraiment... Le domaine de la mode ne m'avait jamais plu.

Cependant, une fille les interrompit et je la remerciai intérieurement de m'avoir sauvé. Elle était assez petite mais pas autant que moi, avait de courts cheveux violets et des yeux bleus foncés. Son visage rond était parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur. Elle se tourna vers moi, sortit un micro et un calepin avant de me parler.

\- Bonjour Alexia, son ton était professionnel et elle me parlait avec un sérieux étonnant. Je suis Peggy Fontaine, rédactrice du journal de ce lycée.

J'haussai un sourcil. "Fontaine..." ce n'était pas du français par hasard ? Je descendis vaguement mon menton, l'invitant à poursuivre. Elle s'assit à ma droite et me mit son micro sous le nez.

\- Tu es le centre de l'attention en ce moment, et c'est pour cela que je veux écrire un article sur toi.

Je reculai ma tête, mes sourcils se fronçant. Il n'y a jamais de nouveaux ici ?

\- Heu... non merci, refusais-je.

Elle ignora complètement ma phrase et commença à me poser des questions. Bien que j'admirai sa persévérance qui sera surement utile pour des études de journalistes -si jamais elle voudrait en faire-, je ne répondis que vaguement à ses questions. Je m'étais interdite de trop parler de mon passé. Et au vu des soupirs que Peggy faisait, elle ne semblait pas ravie de mes réponses.

\- D'où viens-tu ma chère Alexia ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

\- Du Connecticut.

\- Donc pas près d'ici... Et pourquoi être venue dans notre bel état ?

\- C'est compliqué... je soufflai.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur curieuse et je regrettai tout de suite mes mots. Je savais pertinemment que Peggy continuerait avec plus d'acharnement ses questions. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais quelqu'un la devança.

\- Toi !

Une blonde furieuse s'approcha de la table avec deux amies, me pointant du doigt. Elle avait l'allure d'un mannequin, grand et élancée, des traits délicats, de longs cheveux blonds retombant en boucle et des yeux azurs qui brillaient de rage.

\- Je suis Ambre, la reine de ce lycée. Je t'ai vu traîner avec Castiel hier et je tiens à te prévenir. Il est à MOI c'est clair ? Maintenant tu ne t'approches pas de lui et tu me devras cinquante euros pour les dédommagements.

Je fus étonnée qu'elle connaisse le mot "dédommagements" mais ne fis pas de commentaires. A la place, je soupirai, me levai et plantai mes iris bleus dans les siens.

\- Je ne te donnerai pas de l'argent. De plus, je resterai avec la tête brûlée si je le veux et ce ne sera pas toi qui m'en empêchera.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sans que je n'eus le temps de bouger, elle se saisit d'un verre d'eau et me lança en plein visage. La peste riait en compagnie de ses sbires. J'entendis aussi un bruit de chaise qui tombe mais ne bougeai pas, trop occupée à préparer mon plan de vengeance. Plan qui arriva bien vite quand je vis mon plat de pâtes à la carbonara à moitié entamé. D'un mouvement, je l'attrapai et lançai le contenu à la figure d'Ambre. J'esquissai un sourire victorieux et regardai avec défi la blonde pétrifiée.

\- La prochaine fois ce n'est pas des pâtes que je t'enverrai à la figure mais mon poing, lui affirmai-je.

Elle poussa un cri strident dans la salle désormais silencieuse et se précipita dans ce que je pensais être les toilettes, ses amies sur les talons.

Le silence de la cafétéria fut stoppée par des applaudissements. Je tournai la tête et vis Lysandre taper dans ses mains avec Castiel, un sourire en coin.

\- Bien joué, dit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

Rosalya qui était debout, les poings sur la table cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

\- T'es trop forte Alex' ! Personne n'a jamais remit Ambre à sa place comme tu l'as fait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui rendais maladroitement son étreinte. Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'on me donne un surnom. Alex'... J'aime bien le côté garçon qui dénote de mon apparence. Un frisson me traversa et je me rappelai de ma condition.

\- Rosa', je suis trempée...

\- On s'en fout !

\- Mais je veux pas que tu attrapes froid...

Elle se retira rapidement avant de porter une main à son menton en réfléchissant.

\- Oui c'est vrai... Si tu veux j'ai toujours des vêtements de rechange !

J'acquiesçai en la remerciant et Priya m'accompagna dans les vestiaires tandis que la blanche partait chercher la tenue dans son casier. Allez savoir pourquoi elle le rangeait dans là-bas...


	4. Chapitre 4

Les vêtements de Rosalya m'allant deux fois trop grand, j'avais du remonter les manches jusqu'à l'avant-bras et faire trois ourlets au jean. Elle m'avait aussi donné un bonnet noir, me certifiant qu'avec j'allais être "trop mignonne".

En me regardant dans la glace des vestiaires, j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une gamine de quatorze ans. Super.

Priya, Rosalya et moi rejoignîmes les garçons -à savoir Castiel et Lysandre- dans un coin plutôt tranquille près d'un grillage.

Je sentis rapidement deux regards insistants se poser sur moi et je me mis à rougir à contre-coeur.

\- Ca te va bien, me dit Lysandre.

Je le remerciai en souriant et j'enfonçai un peu plus mon bonnet sur ma tête.

\- Il faut absolument que je te présente aux autres ! Me lança Rosalya toute excitée.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quels autres ?

\- Heu, je sais pas...

\- Mais si, tu vas les adorer tu vas voir ! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant les mains.

Je n'étais pas du genre sociable et bien que j'avais fait des efforts cette année, je ne comptai pas faire ami-ami avec une bonne dizaine de personne...

D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi je ne les avaient pas vu avant...

\- Nous sommes les seuls en première S, les autres sont tous en L et ont eu un voyage je sais pas où pendant la fin des vacances avec leur classe. Ils reviennent dans quelques jours normalement, répondit Priya à ma question silencieuse.

\- De toutes façons, je te forcerai ma jolie ! S'exclama Rosalya en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

 **[...]**

Les cours étaient finis depuis plus d'une demie-heure et je m'étais posée dans la bibliothèque pour travailler. Après avoir fini, je déambulai dans les couloirs à cette heure vides, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le regard dans le vide, je ne prêtai pas attention à ce qui m'entourait, ce qui me fit me faire bloquer au détour d'un couloir par quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux vers mon perturbateur et fronçai les sourcils.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Bon, cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis dans ce lycée mais j'aurai du le voir. Il est rare de voir une personne d'un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux roux et au regard mauvais à chaque coin de rue.

\- Hey, dit-il. Je fis un vague mouvement du menton pour le saluer et essayai de passer mais il me bloqua à nouveau.

\- Moi c'est Jake, continua-t-il. Je soupirai. Il lâchera pas celui-là...

\- Tu fais beaucoup parler de toi tu sais ? On t'appelle la "White Doll", il me caressa ma joue du dos de sa main et je fis une grimace.

Il pouffa puis se rapprocha de moi, me poussant doucement contre les casier. Tandis que pour certaines elles auraient littéralement fondu sur place, moi cette attitude me dégoûtait. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de le pousser, en vain.

\- Je vois que les rumeurs sont fondées... Tu es magnifique. Et dire que même le grand Castiel t'a parlé, lui qui n'adresse la parole à personne, finit-il en riant.

\- Putain dégage s'il te plaît, soufflai-je.

\- Hop hop hop ma jolie. Ecoute, tu vas gentiment me suivre et on va aller dans les toilettes d'accord ? De toute façon, pourquoi tu refuserai ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, la panique m'envahissant. Non non, pas encore ! Je me débattis en frappant avec mes pieds, mes mains de partout mais je ne touchai que le vide

J'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne me viole, peur que recommence ce cauchemar.

Il commença à m'embrasser. Dans le cou pour remonter à la mâchoire et s'approcher de plus en plus de ma bouche. Malgré moi, des tremblements envahissaient mon corps, une boule avait pris place dans ma gorge, je suffoquai et avait des vertiges. Une crise de panique, merde.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer quand je sentis sa masse se détacher de moi pour atterrir sur les casiers dans face.

Ma vision était floue mais j'arrivai à voir une touffe rouge. La main de mon sauveur était agrippée au cou du roux et son regard était menaçant, dangereux.

\- Ne la touche plus jamais c'est compris ? Il cracha ses paroles en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes. La victime gémit de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, je m'étais écroulée à quatre pattes, poings serrés et les cheveux cachant mon visage blême. Mon corps était secoué de phasmes.

\- Alexia ! Putain qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers moi. Je reconnus rapidement la voix de Castiel.

\- C-Cas..tiel... c-crise... pa-panique...

Je l'entendis jurer avant qu'il ne prenne de force mon visage entre ses mains, plantant ses yeux gris perçants dans les miens. Il me demandait de me calmer, si j'arrivais à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Je répondis en hochant légèrement ma tête, mon regard ne quittant le sien.

Peu à peu, je me calmai doucement en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Ses cheveux rouges caressaient ma peau et me faisaient frissonner.

\- Merci Castiel, merci, je le remerciai et passai timidement mes bras autour de son corps. Il est grand, je n'arrivai même pas à rejoindre mes mains.

\- C'est rien ma poupée, il embrassa le haut de ma tête. Nous étions toujours dans la même position au sol, Jake s'étant enfuit.

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît... je le suppliai d'une petite voix en m'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt.

\- Je te le promets, il murmura en serrant davantage son étreinte.

Nous restâmes sans bouger, à peu près une vingtaine de minutes je suppose. Il continuai à me caresser doucement les cheveux tandis je frottai mon nez dans son cou. Ses muscles étaient encore contractés mais il se détendait lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Finit-il par chuchoter.

\- Je... J'étais à la bibliothèque, il hocha la tête et posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je te raccompagne. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai pas besoin ! je protestai en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh que si. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une nouvelle crise de panique, il rétorqua avec une voix ferme.

\- Non. Je refuse que tu me traites comme une petite chose fragile, j'enlevai enfin mon visage de son cou et me reculai légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Très bien, il se retira et se releva. Il me tendit la main mais je l'ignorai volontairement en me levant à mon tour.

Je ramassai mes affaires et sortis du lycée rapidement. Je n'étais pas spécialement fâchée, mais je détestai le fait qu'on prenne des pincettes avec moi.

Il faisait anormalement froid pour un mois de septembre. La nuit était presque tombée et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Je frissonnai et serrai ma veste contre moi.

Une grosse moto noire s'arrêta à ma droite et je tournai la tête avec méfiance. Le conducteur enleva son casque et m'en donna un autre.

\- Viens, dit-il. S'il te plaît.

J'hésitai un moment. Pourquoi me portait-il autant d'intérêt ? Il paraissait si froid et distant aux premiers abords. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était un gentil chat en réalité.

J'obtempérai sans un mot et pris doucement le casque. Il m'aida à monter sur le véhicule et entoura mes bras sur son corps. Je lui donnai mon adresse auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

\- Prête ? Me demanda-t-il. J'imaginai très bien le sourire moqueur qu'il devait afficher en ce moment.

J'acquiesçai et après avoir fait vrombir le moteur, il démarra au quart de tour. Il roulait extrêmement vite, et contre toute attente, ça me plaisait atrocement. Je ne pouvais empêcher ce sourire naître sur mon visage.

Dans un élan de zèle, je détachai mes mains de ses côtes et levai les bras en l'air, sentant le vent froid frapper ma peau. Je hurlai de joie.

Cependant, Castiel accéléra d'un coup et je dus rapidement reposer mes mains à leur place initiale et appuyai mon nez froid sur son dos en fermant les yeux, appréciant ces sensations d'adrénaline.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivre.

A mon grand désarroi, nous fûmes arrivés en quelques minutes chez moi et je descendis de la moto en enlevant le casque. Je recoiffai mes cheveux et lui lançai un timide sourire.

\- Ca t'as plu ? Me demanda-t-il en enlevant ses gants.

J'hochai la tête et m'apprêtai à sonner à ma porte -puisque j'avais la flemme de sortir les clés- mais le rouge m'interpella avant.

\- Attends. Passe moi tu numéro.

Je me tournai, partagée entre méfiance et surprise. Il était sérieux là ? Je ne lui donnerai pas mon numéro. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'être harcelée par un rockeur à deux balles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te déposerai tous les jours après les cours. J'en ai besoin au cas où.

\- Non.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de rétorquer et sonnai à l'interphone. Ma tante ouvrit en quelques secondes et j'entrai en trombe, fermant la porte au passage. Après avoir pris l'ascenseur pour monter à notre étage, j'entrai dans l'appartement. J'eus à peine le temps de me baisser pour enlever mes chaussures qu'Agatha me sauta dessus.

\- Alexia chériiiie ! J'étais tellement inquiète tu sais. Tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu, ton maquillage a coulé ! Elle cria en touchant mon visage, la mine inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, répondis-je en me défaisant de sa prise.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui oui ! Je montai les marches de l'escalier et entrai dans ma chambre.

J'enfournai une petite part de fraisier dans ma bouche, prenant le temps d'apprécier la douceur. C'était mon dessert préféré.

Je ne prêtai pas attention à la longue inspiration que prenait Agatha et enfonçai une nouvelle bouchée dans ma bouche.

\- Alexia d'amour, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important...

Je l'interrogeai du regard, l'intimant de continuer. Elle fixa un instant la part de gâteau dans mes mains et reprit une inspiration. Elle n'aimait pas quand je prenais trop de sucre.

\- Voilà en fait mon patron, tu sais le beau blond dont je t'ai parlé hier, m'a annoncé que... je suis mutée à San Francisco. Je pars dans une semaine.

J'arrêtai de mâcher et la regardai. Le beau blond ? Je n'écoutai que rarement les longs monologues que faisait Agatha à propos de ses collègues.

Mais mon cerveau beugua à ces tris mots : mutation, San Francisco, une semaine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie mais je n'ai pas eu le choix et puis même si tu vivras seule, tu seras dans un grand loft ! Je sais que tu es une personne très responsable et que je ne retrouverai pas mon appart en lambeaux, elle ria nerveusement. Ecoute ma puce, je suis sure que malgré ta leu...

\- Ok, c'est bon, je la coupai. C'est pas grave Agatha, je vais me débrouiller, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ça pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle commença à sangloter en s'excusant inlassablement et je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter. J'étais bien tactile aujourd'hui !

Je la berçai lentement jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Je ne ressentais rien, du moins pas la peur ou la panique. Il y a longtemps, je vivais pratiquement seule alors ce n'était pas l'absence de ma tante qui allait me perturber.

 **[...]**

Je m'étais éclipsée après qu'Agatha se soit calmée. Désormais allongée dans mon lit, je lisais la suite de mon livre quand mon portable émit de nombreuses vibrations.

Je soupirai en passant ma main sur mon visage et attrapai l'objet électronique.

From **Rosalya** :

 _« Coucou ma jolie ! Demain on se voit avec la bande, tu veux venir ? »_

Ah ah... merci mais non merci. J'avais déjà fait assez d'effort mais voir de nouvelles personnes, créer de nouvelles amitiés, tout cela serait trop. Je tapai rapidement sur mon écran.

To **Rosalya** :

 _« Non désolé, je dois bosser »_

From **Rosalya** :

« Ah mais ce n'était pas une question :D  
Je te l'ai dit, tu n'y échappera pas »

To **La forceuse alias Rosalya** :

« -.- »

Bien. Donc demain, je rencontrerai ses amis. Je n'étais pas du genre asociale, au contraire. Avant, j'avais énormément d'amis, étais sortie avec cinq ou six mecs. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et j'avais du me renfermer sur moi-même.

Pour ne plus subir tous ces regards, pour ne plus en souffrir.

Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Les yeux à moitié-ouverts, fixant avec grand intérêt le plafond et le corps en étoile de mer.

Je ne cessai de me ressasser mes souvenirs, aussi beau ou mauvais soient-ils. Je les analysai dans les moindres détails et en vint à une conclusion :

Non, je n'avais pas la vie parfaite.

Car j'avais toujours été seule, les "amis" que je m'étais fait n'étaient là que pour la gloire, la popularité, l'argent.

Oui, j'étais riche et quelque peu connue dans le milieu aisé. Effroyablement et immensément riche. Cela pouvait être un handicap comme un avantage à vrai dire.

Mes écouteurs incrustés dans mes oreilles, j'écoutai _Welcome To My Life_ de Simple Plan, bougeant doucement la tête en rythme et chantonnant à voix basse les paroles.

 ** **No you don't know what it's like****  
 _Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est_  
 ** **When nothing feels alright****  
 _Quand tout va mal_  
 ** **You don't know what it's like to be like me...****  
 _Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi_

 ** **To be hurt, to feel lost****  
 _D'être blessé, de se sentir perdu_  
 ** **To be left out in the dark****  
 _D'être laissé dans l'obscurité_  
 ** **To be kicked when you're down****  
 _D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond_  
 ** **To feel like you've been pushed around****  
 _De se laisser marcher sur les pieds_  
 ** **To be on the edge of breaking down****  
 _D'être sur le point de t'effondrer_  
 ** **And no one's there to save you****  
 _Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver_  
 ** **No you don't know what it's like****  
 _Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait_

 ** **Welcome to my life****  
 _Bienvenue dans ma vie_

Cette chanson était le reflet parfait de ma vie. Mais évidemment, je fus une nouvelle fois interrompu. Des pierres se heurtaient à ma fenêtre. Bordel, je ne pourrai jamais être tranquille ?

C'était surement Castiel qui venait me chanter une sérénade, qui savait ? Je pouffai à cette idée idiote et me levai paresseusement, non sans pousser un soupir.

Je passai la tête par la vitre après l'avoir ouverte. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis qui s'amusait à me déranger à cette heure.

Salamèche -ou Castiel pour les intimes- me regardait avec son éternel sourire moqueur, lançant puis rattrapant une pierre dans sa main.

Serais-je voyante ?

J'en déduisis que non puisque le bouquet avait été remplacé par des cailloux.

\- Bah alors, on ne dort pas la belle au bois dormant ? Ricana-t-il.

\- Tu m'as peut-être réveillé, rétorquai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu m'fais monter ? Me demanda-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

J'haussai un sourcil mais acceptai sa demande en me reculant. En quelques minutes, il grimpa par la gouttière et atterrit avec aisance dans ma chambre.

Il se releva et observa avec insistance ma tenue. Je baissai à mon tour le regard et retint mon souffle. Je portai un simple débardeur décolleté et un short noir un peu trop court. Avec le chauffage, il faisait assez chaud dans la maison.

Je rougis légèrement et m'emparai d'un léger gilet dans mon immense dressing. Castiel était toujours dans la même positon, regardant cette fois-ci la pièce. Il semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger et je riais discrètement.

\- Tu fous quoi ici ? Demandai-je en m'enroulant dans ma couverture. Oui, je suis une contradiction à moi-même. Chauffage, débardeur-short et gilet mais couverture ?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-il en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que venir déranger Alexia pendant qu'elle dormait était une bonne idée, rétorquai-je en souriant narquoisement.

\- Tu dormais même pas.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Intuition, j'hochai la tête, dubitative. Il croyait vraiment que j'accepterai une excuse pareille ?

\- Et aussi parce que j'ai vu de la lumière quand je suis passé voir, rajouta-t-il.

Me voilà plus satisfaite. J'esquissai un sourire triomphant et le dernier couplet de **ma** chanson commença. Le rockeur échangea un regard entre mon portable et moi.

\- Pas mal. Je pensais que t'avais des goûts de merde en musique, je lui lançai un coussin qu'il rattrapa facilement, non sans manquer de me faire son fameux sourire. Je le hais.

\- On regarde un film ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet, passant les mains derrière son cou. J'haussai à sourcil à sa réaction mais acceptai.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Castiel's POV**

Une douce odeur de rose me réveilla. Je fronçai les sourcils et pris un moment avant de me remémorer des épisodes de la veille. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je sentis des bras entourer mon cou.

Ouvrant les yeux, je découvris le visage endormie d'Alexia contre ma joue. Ses jambes étaient emmêlés aux miennes, bien qu'elles ne m'arrivent qu'aux genoux. Je la serrais contre moi, mon bras droit sur sa taille et le gauche dans sa chevelure ébène décoiffée.

J'essayai de me lever en imaginant la réaction qu'elle aurait en se réveillant quand elle s'apercevra de ma présence.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu aurais du partir après le film ! »_

Cependant, à chaque fois que je voulais me lever, ses petits bras se resserraient autour de mon cou et son petit corps se collait encore plus à moi.

Bordel, si après cela je n'avais pas la trique, j'étais un véritable héros.

Je restai un moment à l'observer dormir. En reculant légèrement ma tête, je pouvais voir ses lèvres naturellement rouges entrouvertes et ses grands cils noirs entourant ses yeux fermés. Elle semblait si innocente...

Pourtant une fois debout, on la devinait forte, gracieuse et courageuse. Son caractère cachait un secret difficile à révéler, ce qui intriguait fortement mon côté curieux.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'approchai mon visage de celui-ci d'Alexia, particulièrement attiré par ses lèvres. Je m'arrêtai net quand je la vis bouger et reculai précipitamment.

Elle fit une moue étonnement mignonne, puis fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle se situait sur moi. Elle écarquilla les yeux et croisa mon regard. Je lui lançai un sourire plein de sous-entendus et elle sauta d'un bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Demanda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Tu aurais du partir après le film !

Bingo ! A un mot près, c'est comme si j'avais gagné.

\- J'aurais bien voulu partir mais tu dormais sur moi minimoys, je lui lançai un clin d'œil sans perdre mon sourire.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais soupira de dépit. J'aurais pus l'enlever et la faire rouler sur le matelas mais je n'en avais pas eu envie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le savais pas non plus.

Alexia écarquilla les yeux et me prit violemment le bras avant de me jeter littéralement dans son dressing. Je clignai des yeux sans bouger un moment avant de soupirer et de coller mon oreille contre la paroi pour savoir ce qu'elle foutait.

\- Ma poupée ? Je peux entrer ? Une voix féminine résonna et j'entendis minimoys inspirer un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Une femme de la trentaine je dirais entra et je la détaillai du regard. Sa tenue aux couleurs extravagantes me piqua les yeux et je me retins de pouffer quand je vis ses cheveux roses attachés en une haute queue de cheval.

Pire qu'Alexy celle-là.

\- On fait une fête costumée au travail pour féliciter ma collègue Hannah d'avoir reçu une promotion, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu veux m'accompagner ma puce ? La brune arqua un sourcil et déclina poliment. Je la comprenais, qui voudrait aller à un regroupement de gens étranges avec cette femme complètement timbrée ?

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? La mine peinée de la femme me déclencha une grimace. Alexia chercha à toute vitesse une excuse avant de poser un œil sur son portable.

\- Je sors avec des amis, elle lui fit un sourire innocent et le visage de son interlocutrice s'illumina. Elle la prit dans ses bras avant de la serrer à l'étouffement. Bordel mais c'était quoi cette femme ?!

\- C'est génial ma chérie ! Tu t'ouvres enfin aux autres ! Je t'avais dit que ta-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'Alexia lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Elle lui lança un regard noir et la femme hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait avant de lui embrasser le front. Elle lui souhaita de passer une bonne après-midi et partit.

Je fronçai les sourcils en me demandant ce que la trentenaire avait voulu dire mais mes réflexions furent interrompues quand mon corpsheurta le sol. J'entendis un rire étouffé et relevai la tête pour découvrir Alexia qui se retenait de rire. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de me remettre sur pieds.

\- Tu espionnes les conversations toi ? Elle me regarda avec malice et je grimaçai.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, et elle sourit.

 **Armin's POV**

\- C'est pas elle là-bas ? S'exclama mon idiot de frère en pointant sans l'ombre d'une discrétion une fille du doigt.

\- Non c'est pas elle Alex'... répondit Rosalya en soupirant.

\- Elle arrive dans pas longtemps, arrête de te lever, intervint Kentin.

\- Oui mais j'ai tellement hâte !

\- Tu t'cherches une copine Alexy ? Ricana Castiel.

Les incessantes chamailleries de mes camarades recommencèrent, me déclenchant ainsi un long soupir. Même en gardant le nez dans la console depuis notre arrivée, j'arrivai à percevoir sans mal l'excitation qui régnait au sein de notre petit groupe. Excitation infondée, soit dit en passant.

Certes, le lycée _Sweet Amoris_ n'avait rarement accueilli de nouvelles têtes mais c'était bien la première fois qu'une nouvelle élève réveillait autant d'intérêt.

\- C'est elle ! Alexia ! La blanche se leva précipitamment et agita ses bras dans tous les sens.

Tous tournèrent la tête, moi y compris. Une superbe fille aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial avançait vers notre petit groupe, souriant gentiment.

C'est là que je compris pourquoi elle faisait tant parler.

Alexia était le genre de personne qui, par sa simple présence suscitait autant de respect que d'admiration, autant de jalousie que de haine. Selon les points de vue, elle pouvait aussi bien passer pour l'héroïne que la méchante.

Rosalya se jeta dans ses bras, la faisant tomber.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas ! Dit-elle en faisant une moue faussement triste.

\- Tu m'a menacé de meurtre par message et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir pour l'instant, la taquina la poupée.

Aidées par Priya, les filles se relevèrent en dépoussiérant leur pantalon. La blanche prit les mains d'Alexia et se tourna vers nous, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alexia, je te présente la petite bande dont je t'ai parlé. De gauche à droite, voici Alexy, Kentin, Armin, Castiel, Violette, Lysandre et Leigh. Même si tu en connais quelques uns.

La fille nous fit un petit signe du menton pour nous saluer et observa avec attention chaque personne.

Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit l'apparence extravagante de mon frère, souriant à la vue de ses cheveux bleus ainsi que ses lentilles roses. Elle semblait cerner avec une facilité déconcertante chaque personne l'entourant, comme si elle cherchait une pomme dans un pommier.

En me regardant, elle comprit directement le lien que je partage avec Alexy puisqu'elle fit plusieurs allers-retours entre nous. Elle passa rapidement au cas de Kentin et posa un oeil particulièrement doux sur Violette, analysant sa tenue, son visage timide, ses yeux baissés et sa pochette à dessin posée sur ses cuisses. Elle rendit son sourire à Leigh et comprit aussitôt le couple qu'il formait avec Rosalya puisque celle-ci s'était jetée aux bras de son petit-ami.

Un silence étonnement confortable avait pris place, nous regardions avec intérêt chacun de ses gestes, chaque personne sur lesquelles ses iris froids se posaient. Alexy fut le premier à réagir, se jetant dans les bras de la petite.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu ressembles tellement à une poupée ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'une personne comme toi existe ! S'exclama-t-il en palpant son visage.

Alexia arqua un sourcil et rit doucement avant de se détacher de mon frère. Elle s'assit à sa droite sur l'herbe verte du parc.

Le soleil tapait son visage, éclaircissant ses yeux et faisant briller ses cheveux de jais. Mes pupilles ne l'avaient pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'un coude rencontre mon flac. Je fronçai les sourcils, lâchant un juron au passage et me tournai vers Castiel. Il fit comme si il n'avait rien fait, regardant avec un sourire presque imperceptible la petite Alexia.

Une conversation avait commencé, gérée principalement par les deux hystériques -alias Rosalya et mon jumeau. Elle tournait autour de la petite nouvelle et posait des questions assez personnelles qu'Alexia répondait avec malaise.

\- Alors Alexia, parle nous de ta famille.

Elle déglutit difficilement.


End file.
